Optical transceivers are generally used in optical data communications applications. These transceivers generally transmit data over one fiber optic line, and receive data over another fiber optic line. The data may be transmitted and received over a plurality of wavelengths, with for example a channel of data at each wavelength.
Increasing data rates, e.g., increasing amount of data transmitted and received by an optical transceiver often poses difficulties. Increasing transmission speeds is often non-trivial, and increasing numbers of channels of data also presents multiple problems.